


doorbell rings, we're not listening

by anexsol



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Presents
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anexsol/pseuds/anexsol
Summary: Około kwadrans po trzeciej nad ranem, Harry obudził się przez dźwięk uderzenia. Louisa nie ma, zauważył jako pierwsze. Święty Mikołaj go porwał, to pomyślał jako następne.  (Albo: Świąteczne AU, gdzie Louis ma złe nawyki, a Harry i tak go kocha.)





	doorbell rings, we're not listening

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [doorbell rings, we're not listening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295347) by [bottomlinsons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomlinsons/pseuds/bottomlinsons). 



> Kochani, chciałam Wam życzyć Wesołych Świąt! :)  
> Poniżej specjalnie dla Was tłumaczenie świątecznego shota. Miłego czytania!

Około kwadrans po trzeciej nad ranem, Harry obudził się przez dźwięk uderzenia.

Jego głowa podskakuje z poduszki, jego szyja wygina się do tyłu w niesamowicie bolesny sposób i rozgląda się wokół z zapuchniętymi oczami w panice za źródłem tego

dźwięku.

Louisa nie ma, zauważył jako pierwsze.

Święty Mikołaj go porwał, to pomyślał jako następne.

Na obronę, jest trzecia nad ranem. I Harry nigdy nie był szczególnie dobry w jasnym myśleniu kiedy się budził.

Patrzył się z zamglonymi oczami na pustą stronę łóżka Louisa przez moment albo dwa, nim doszedł do wniosku, że Mikołaj prawdopodobnie nie porwał jego chłopaka. Nawet jeśli to była Wigilia, i nawet jeśli oglądali horror nim zasnęli, jest ten nieznośny fakt, że - przynajmniej na tyle na ile Harry wie - Mikołaj tak naprawdę nie istnieje.

Nie, i to jest jego trzecia czysta myśl, wyjaśnienia nieobecności jego chłopaka i ten głośny hałas który go wystraszył ze snu jest bardziej jak doczesny.

Harry pozwolił swojej głowie opaść do tyłu na poduszki na chwilę, pozwalając jego szybkiemu pulsowi osiąść i czekał. Nie musiał długo czekać. Ledwie minęła minuta nim mały, cichy głos dobiegł na górę.

\- Harry?

Harry zamknął swoje oczy, wziął głęboki oddech i niejasno zastanawiał się jakie byłoby jego życie gdyby jego chłopak nie byłby całkowitym i zupełnym kutasem. Ta myśl towarzyszy przez całkowicie skonsumowaną czułość dla tego idioty.

Zepchnął kołdrę ze swojego ciała i wyciągnął siebie z łóżka. Potem odrzucił całe swoje włosy z twarzy, naciągnął białą koszulkę i poszedł schodami w dół.  
Widok, który go przywitał kiedy doszedł na dół prawie wynagrodził fakt, że Harry nie spał o takiej godzinie nad ranem.

Louis leżał płasko na podłodze skąpany w kolorowych światełkach z choinki. Czerwone i niebieskie i zielone robiły zaskakująco piękne rzeczy na cerze Louisa, wraz z dotykiem księżyca który wpadał przez okno w salonie - ale Harry myśli że to nie ten czas aby podziwiać jak dobrze wygląda jego chłopak. Nie kiedy klatka piersiowa Louisa podnosi się i opada w rytmie, który sugerował że niedawno został zaskoczony. Wyciągnął się przy podstawie sofy i Harry niejasno pomyślał że uderzenie które go obudziło mogło być głową Louisa uderzającą o podłokietnik ich kanapy.

To jest, oczywiście, zabawne. Ich kanapa jest miękka i jest skórzanym monstrum, na co oczywiście zainwestowali dużo za dużo pieniędzy, i nie mogła mu zrobić żadnej krzywdy. Plus, z dowodów rozrzuconych wokół leżącego ciała Louisa, uderzenie w głowę jest ostatnią rzeczą na jaką zasługuje Louis.

Harry walczył z chęcią wskoczenia na sofę i wypiania jego zwycięstwa, prawdopodobnie z jakimś rodzajem zadowolonego z siebie tańca. Zachowa to na później, tak myśli. Nie jest w stanie w pełni zamaskować jego uśmieszku wchodzącego na jego usta, ale resztę zamaskował. Poskładał ręce na klatce piersiowej, oparł się o drzwi i czeka.

\- Kochanie? - Pyta Louis chwilę później, nadal na niego nie patrząc. Jego głos jest delikatnie zachrypnięty. - Czy ty ustawiłeś zasadzkę na świąteczne prezenty? - Pyta.

Harry myśli, że być może nierozwinięty świąteczny papier i otwarty Jack-in-a-Box, który leży przy stopach Louisa jest prawdopodobnie wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Może sobie jedynie wyobrazić sposób w jaki Louis musiał rozwinąć to pudełko, ostrożnie aby nie rozerwać żadnego papieru, i ochoczo je otworzył. Klown wyskoczył na niego, w komplecie ze robionymi na drutach czerwonymi włosami i przerażającym uśmiechem na małej, plastikowej twarzy, był dokładnie tym czego zasługiwał.

Poza tym, jest trzecia nad ranem, a to oznacza że Harry pozwolił cieszyć się tym przez jakąś chwilę. - Co dało ci ten pomysł? - Pyta.

Louis westchnął. - To uderzyło moją głowę. - Mówi.

\- W porządku? - Sprawdza Harry.

Louis wzdycha ponownie. To burkliwy mały dźwięk, jeden z tych, które sprawia, że serce Harry`ego puchnie trzy razy bardziej niż normalny rozmiar. - Tak. - Burczy.

W salonie zapada cisza na kolejny moment, podczas którego Louis kontynuuje oddychanie. A potem mówi, raczej rozdrażniony. - Chciałem tylko zobaczyć jeden.

Harry kiwa łagodnie. - Wiem. - Mówi. - To samo powiedziałeś w zeszłym roku.

Louis wypuszcza prychnięcie i porusza się po raz pierwszy. Przetacza się na bok i  strzela Harry`emu wyjątkowe krzyżujące spojrzenie . - To moje urodziny, wiesz. - Mówi.

\- Mhmm, tak. - Mruczy Harry. - Mam jakieś pojęcie.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć że zrobiłeś to w moje urodziny.

Jego oczy zrobiły się duże i okrągłe, w sposób w jaki się robią za każdym razem kiedy Louis czegoś chce. Zwykle, to rozpuszcza postanowienie Harry`ego w kilka sekund. Ale dzisiejszej nocy Harry szybko się powstrzymuje. To jest trzeci rok z rzędu, kiedy Louis próbuje wcześniej zerknąć na jego prezenty i Harry musi tupnąć nogą.

\- Już dostałeś wszystkie swoje urodzinowe prezenty. - Przypomniał znacząco Louisowi. - Świąteczne prezenty otwieramy w Święta.

Louis prychnął ponownie i przewrócił z powrotem na plecy. Spogląda w dół na [Jack-in-a-box](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack-in-the-box) z niesamowicie gorzkim spojrzeniem. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Jack-in-a-box wydał mnie. To takie cholernie słabe.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Zadziałało, prawda?

Louis wydaje mały zniesmaczony dźwięk, choć Harry nie jest pewny do kogo jest skierowany. - Nie wierzę że dałem się na to nabrać. - Burczy Louis.  
Harry uśmiecha się. Uśmiech z którym walczył tak mocno aby go stłumić zamierza wygrać bitwę, pociągając za jego policzki w sposób w który ledwie może to kontrolować. - Też nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

Louis strzela mu niesamowicie kwaśnym spojrzeniem.

Harry rozważa go po cichu przez chwilę i myśli o tym jak bardzo, bardzo jest zakochany. Święta Bożego Narodzenia były dniem połączenia pomiędzy ich dwójką dawno temu - głównie przez okropny impuls kontroli Louisa i niemożność  Harry`ego ukrycia jego rozczarowania kiedy Louis nie jest zaskoczony jego prezentami - ale nie może zmusić się do myślenia o żadnej z tych rzeczy. Nie kiedy Louis leży na ich dywanie, otoczony ostrożnie rozwiniętym papierem świątecznym i  nieznośnym małym zmarszczeniem brwi na jego twarzy.

\- Dalej. - Mówi. - Wracaj do łóżka.

Louis krzywi się na sufit i nic nie mówi.

\- Louis.

\- Właściwie to jest mi dobrze tutaj. - Mówi po chwili Louis. Składa swoje ręce na klatce piersiowej, wyglądając całkowicie śmiesznie kiedy lampki choinki rzucają jasno różowe światło na jego skórę.

\- Naprawdę? - Mówi Harry.

\- Yup. - Mówi Louis.

Harry czeka jeszcze kilka sekund nim wzdycha. To nie tak, że Louis będzie mieć jeszcze jakieś próby zakończone sukcesem jeśli spróbuje innych prezentów - zaplanował też małe ewentualności, oczywiście.

\- Dobra. - Mówi. Odpycha się z miejsca gdzie był oparty o ścianę i wzrusza ramionami. Chciałby możesz zasnąć z powrotem przytulając się, ale powstrzymuje siebie do faktu, że nie może wygrać z tym wszystkim. - Chcesz koc czy coś?

Louis trzęsie oczami, a potem, pomimo faktu że jest środek grudnia w Londynie, kręci głową. - Jest w porządku. - Mówi władczo.  
Harry już może zobaczyć gęsią skórkę wyskakującą na nagich nogach Louisa, ale nie pcha dalej.

\- Dobra. - Mówi Harry. - Śpij dobrze. - Jeśli brzmi trochę smutno to dlatego, że tak jakby jest. Nie tak naprawdę, ale tak jakby. Może tylko rozczarowany? Ale nawet nie tak naprawdę. Nie jest zły czy zdenerwowany - po prostu byłoby miło obudzić się z Louisem, nawet jeśli poszedł i myszkował w tych wszystkich prezentach.

Zrobił około dwóch kroków na schodach nim Louis woła go z powrotem.

\- Harry? - Mówi - dokładnie w ten sam sposób co wcześniej.

Harry zatrzymuje się na schodach. - Louis?

Jest cicha chwila. Potem, cichym małym głosem Louis pyta. - Możesz mnie zanieść?

\- Nie ma kurwa mowy. - Mówi bez chwili przerwy Harry.

Louis prycha głośna i wypuszcza mały jęk. - Co? - Żąda z oburzeniem, cichość znika z jego głosu jakby jej tam nigdy wcześniej nie było. - Dlaczego nie?

\- Bo połamiesz moje plecy Louis. - Mówi Harry.

Sapnięcie, które jest odpowiedzą Louisa odbija się echem po dolnym piętrze. - Jak śmiesz? - Prawie piszczy.

Harry pochyla się, przyciska swoje czoło do poręczy i zmusza się żeby nie czuć się podekscytowanym przez jego głupiego, głupiego chłopaka.

Dwie sekundy później, Louis staje przy podstawie schodów z twarzą jak skopany tyłek. - Nazywasz mnie grubym, Harry Stylsie? - Syczy. - W moje urodziny? 

Harry uśmiecha się w swoje ręce. - Wiesz. - Mówi, bardzo świadomy, że igra z ogniem i decyduje się na to i tak. - Technicznie to już nie są twoje urodziny.  
Louis uderza jego ramię z mocną i szybką precyzją. Przechodzi obok Harry`ego na schodach, tylko zatrzymując się kiedy stoi wyżej niż Harry. - Jesteś okropny dla mnie. - Deklaruje. - Nienawidzę cię.

Harry podnosi swoją głowę z rąk, pociera swoje ramię trochę. - Nie, nieprawda. - Drażni.

Twarz Louisa robi się lekko różowa i tym razem nie ma to nic wspólnego z światełkami wiszącymi na choince. - Owszem. - Mówi.

\- Nah. - Odpowiada Harry. - Kochasz mnie.

\- Nie, nie kocham. Nienawidzę cię.

\- Kochasz mnie. - Śpiewa Harry. - I utknąłeś ze mną.

Ich głowy są na tym samym poziomie, z Louisem stojącym schodek wyżej niż Harry i Harry myśl że to wszystko jest zachętą, której potrzebuje. Nim Louis może powiedzieć coś więcej albo bardziej się zarumienić, Harry wyciąga rękę, łapie pięścią jego koszulkę i przyciąga go do lekko sennego, kwaśnego pocałunku.  
Louis wypuszcza mały pisk zaskoczenia, a potem opada w niego bez protestu.

On jest taki łatwy, myśli Harry.

Całują się słodko na schodach przez kilka minut. Pomimo godziny, Harry czuje się bardziej niż szczęśliwy stojąc tam i gubiąc siebie lekko - i Louis wydaje się bardziej niż szczęśliwy pozwalając mu. Ssie dolną wargę Louisa, przygryza delikatnie i wsuwa trochę więcej języka niż zwykle to robi - nim się odsuwa.

Ręce Louisa spoczęły na ramionach Harry`ego, i nie puszcza ich kiedy ich usta się rozdzielają. Liże swoje usta i ruch jest prawie jak żądanie, że Harry pcha po więcej - ale udaje mu się kontrolować siebie. Jest gówniana godzina nad ranem mimo wszystko. A ich chwalebnie, przyziemnie długi związek oznacza, że obaj będę szczęśliwi odkładając wygłupy aż do rana.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś że zamierzam spróbować i otworzyć ten jeden? - Pyta po chwili Louis.

Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Nie wiedziałem. Wszystkie są takie.

Louis patrzy się na niego z niedowierzaniem, jego oczy są szerokie, wypełnione miksturą zaskoczenia i zastanowienia. - Co? - Mówi, skandalicznie. - Wszystkie.

Harry kiwa. - Wszystkie. - Potwierdza uroczyście.

Spojrzenia, które następnie rzuca mu Louis są całkowitym zmartwieniem. - Ale... - Wypluwa. - To gdzie są prawdziwe prezenty?

\- Ukryłem je. - Nim słowa opuściły usta Harry`ego, złośliwa skierka zapala się sama w oczach Louisa. Harry jest szybki w w stłumieniu jej. - W domu Liama.

\- W domu Liama!?

\- Yup.

\- Dlaczego do cholery są w domu Liama?

\- Ponieważ. - Mówi Harry. - Zamierzamy iść na miły obiad Świąteczny z nim i Niallem i zamierzamy być na czas tym razem, bo ty nie będziesz rozproszony zabawą twoimi nowymi zabawkami.

Louis patrzył się z otwartymi ustami na niego. - To było raz!

\- Louis, byliśmy spóźnieni dwie godziny!

\- To był wypadek! Liam zrozumiał - on zrobiłby to samo gdyby dostał tą grę, to się nawet nie liczy!

\- Masz rację. - Przerywa mu Harry. - To się nie liczy. Prezenty już tam są, nic co możesz z tym teraz zrobić.

Louis jest cicho, jego protesty ucichły kiedy rzucił Harry`emu bardzo, bardzo ciemne spojrzenie. Tym razem, to budzi niejasne poczucie niepokoju w brzuchu Harry`ego- jest coś gorącego w oczach Louisa, czego nie śmie bagatelizować.

\- Dobra. - Mówi Louis po sekundzie. - Dobra. Ale nie myśl że wykręcisz się z tego Styles.

Harry podnosi nierozważnie brew na niego. - Oh, tak?

Teraz, Louis wygląda naprawdę groźnie. - Tak. - Mówi. Przenosi swoje ręce z szyi Harry`ego i bierze mocny, stały uścisk nadgarstka Harry`ego. Nie przerywa, nim odwraca się i zaczyna ciągnąć Harry`ego schodami na górę. - Zapłacisz za to.

Harry idzie za nim posłusznie, jego serce uderza w piersi. - A jak zamierzasz to zrobić? - Pyta.

Louis strzela przez ramię przebiegle, ze zmrużonymi oczami. - Cóż. - Mówi złowrogo. - Jeśli nie mogę rozwinąć świątecznych prezentów, to w zamian zamierzam przywiązać ciebie, prawda?

Pieprzyć to, jeśli to nie idzie prosto do kutasa Harry`ego.

\- I, - Kontynuuje Louis, pchając Harry`ego na drzwi ich sypialni. - Lepiej żebyś uwierzył, że nie zamierzam _rozwiązać_ cię dopóki nie wypełnię siebie.

Kiedy Harry upada plecami na materac, nagle staje twarz z pięcioma calami ognistego, napalonego i lekko mściwego chłopaka, myśli że te święta mogą być jak do tej pory najlepszymi.


End file.
